


in the dark

by Bhanumati



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I think i'm the first to contribute an actual story to Prompto/Iris, Iris has no chill, character introspection of Iris, i hope you enjoy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhanumati/pseuds/Bhanumati
Summary: in-between the covers of darkness spanning the years of Noctis' absence, Prompto and Iris find they have more in common than they think.or, the first couple times Prompto and Iris meet and the fallout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3, but i've been writing for years. This has already been posted on ff.net, but I've made a few changes before I posted it here. Also, I think i'm the first to make an actual story for these two? I was writing my Promptis fic and then Iris took over and wouldn't go away and this is the result. 
> 
> Come talk gay shit with me on my tumblr. @ishouldbedoingmyhomework

 

in the dark

\---

 

The first time Prompto met Iris, it was by chance. Noctis had wanted to go for a snack after a training session with Gladio, so Iggy drove the four of them down to a burger joint not that far away. When Gladio commented on how he just realized he didn’t live far from there, Prompto didn’t pay it much mind. It was too sunny, to pretty, he thought, to be sitting inside. Strolling outside, he let Noct pick out his order and sat at a table, fiddling with his camera.

He held it up with both hands and looked at it through the lens, aiming at random things – a tree, a bird sitting on a limb of the tree, before finally settling his focus on a couple laughing at the crosswalk, snapping a photo of the two. He pulled away, looked at it, and frowned. The couple were blurred on one of the edges and one of the females’ eyes was closed in a slow blink. He laughs softly and deletes it as Noct and company sit at the table.

A leafy salad with the dressing on the side and lots of tomatoes and a glass of water – Noct knew him so well.

“So, Prom, you ready for your training with Cor?” Noct asks around a mouthful of burger. Iggy crinkles his nose as Noct pushes back against the offending fork that holds a single layer of lettuce.

No. “Yeahp, sure am!” At least _he_ had the decency to chew his food first.

Gladio chimes in, “Now, remember; it won’t be like the training you and I do – it’ll be more intense. Especially because you’ll be going away for a week – there won’t a chance to get away from it, like you do with me.”

Despite wanting to roll his eyes until he bleeds because who knows how many times he’s been told this, Prompto absorbs the information. He wants to do the best he can for Noct. For his _friends._

“I’ll give it everything I have Gladio. Trust me.”

He waits for Gladio’s stern stare to turn into some semblance of a nod, as if he’s seeking acceptance, to turn back to his salad.

His salad is gone by the time they’re ready to leave but Noct isn’t done with his food. “Dude, that’s because you keep taking naps in-between bites!” He rebukes when Noct whines.

They’re all laughing, happy, when there’s a shout of Gladio’s name, or a version of it, coming at them from down the street. They turn heads and Prompto immediately thinks the girl is super cute, in a small way. Short brown hair, plaid skirt, choker and _whoa – look at those biceps!_ The girl isn’t particularly too ripped, but she has muscle, enough to make him wonder what muscle she has under her shirt. Or what kind of thigh muscle she has.

Gladio is waving at her from next to him. “Hey Iris!”

Prompto looks to Noct in confusion and he doesn’t really help him when he responds with; “That’s Iris, Gladio’s little sister. She’s five years younger than you and me.”

Prompto almost chokes on his drink and all thoughts of muscle, be it on the arms or thighs or any sort of cuteness, come to a screeching halt. _Fuck_ , Gladio would strangle him with his bare hands. Ignoring the gurgling in his stomach, Prompto settles on downing a few gulps of his water to chill his rampant thoughts.

Iris comes up behind Gladio and throws her arms around his shoulders. “Gladdy can you take me to get some ice cream when you’re done? Please!” As if just noticing his existence, she dips her heard sideways in a questioning manner. “Oh, hello. Who are you?”

Probably dead if I don’t do this right. “Names Prompto. Nice to meet ya!” He extends his right hand out in a greeting. It only takes her a few seconds before she takes it, shaking it vigorously.

Yeahp, still cute.

\--

The second time Prompto met Iris was after they made it to Lestallum. Insomnia had fallen and they were biding their time collecting ancient relics until they could figure out a real plan. She was still fifteen but she had obviously been working outside somewhere. Her skin was flush with a subtle tan – and sweat – and the muscles that he told himself he wasn’t looking at were just a little more pronounced. When she swirled around in a flurry of _skirt_ and stomping heels, he got a glimpse of toned thighs.

He flushed and stepped away from Gladio, looking _anywhere_ else except those two. The geometric design on the staircase seemed interesting.

And then she decided to join them on their trip to Cape Caem.

At first, he could stay in the front seat like usual with Iris nestled between Gladio and Noct in the back. That was fine, easy. Then he decided to ask Noct a question, so he looked in the rearview mirror to look at him and bit his tongue, _hard._ Iris was sitting backwards on the sear and on her knees, skirt flapping in the wind.

When he caught a glimpse of black where there was supposed to be tan flesh he whipped his head the other way so hard he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

Dammit, why would she choose to wear a fucking _skirt_ around four grown men?!

Prompto scowled and angrily pushed the app for King’s Knight.

It just got worse when Gladio decided the backseat was _too_ cramped for his long legs and demanded that Prompto switch with him. He decided to suffer silently, clenching a fist every time she brushed up against him.

It happened more often than not.

\--

Apparently, the night they reached the Cape was her birthday. Sweet Sixteen.  

Prompto had no clue, obviously, and apparently neither did Noct or Iggy. Noct wore a confused expression and Iggy pushed his glassed back up and said something about baking a cake before heading back inside.

They were in Cape Caem for the night before they had to move on and taking advantage of it. The grill was lit up with catches from Noctis’ recent escapades to the nearby lake and the sun was setting. It was peaceful; picture perfect.

So Prompto grabbed his camera, thankful he had charged it earlier and started walking. He zoomed in on the buds in the flower beds and snapped a photo. Looked up and immediately snapped a photo of a fat, red bird twittering next to a smaller, thinner red one. He walked around the back of the lighthouse, looking through his lens. Took a picture of the sunset. Changed the filter to a more sepia tone and snapped another one. He reset the filter and walked down the path leading to the small shore.

Still looking through his lens, he craned his neck every which way as he sought to cement this day in his, _their_ , memories. He turned to his left and ducked behind a tree. He brought the camera back up to his face without thinking. Seeing Gladio working out wasn’t anything new, but seeing his sister beside him doing the _same damn things_ was.

For once Iris wasn’t in her usual tank top and skirt; now she wore a simple white tank with black shorts. They were on the beachfront, sun setting behind them as they stretched out their arms in a pose that reminded Prompto of some Kung Fu movie.

He snapped a photo. He made sure it was of both siblings.

Gladio’s regimen usually consisted of the usual stretches – sit ups included, and then some light sparring. Iris’ was a bit different.

He tilted his head to the side as she stood on her hands and proceeded to split her legs to the side.

He snapped a photo.

She brought them inward in a complete handstand this time, then split them again – this time a foot coming down in front of her face.

The breath left Prompto as he snapped another photo.

As she raised both legs again, Iris started walking around on her hands and Prompto had to give her kudos. Gladio was laughing at something she said and then she did a back-hand spring until she was standing up straight in a fighting position he recognized as one Gladio often used.

Prompto didn’t know what to expect, really. Iris _was_ an Amicitia after all, so maybe she had undergone some training as well?

He was right. Gladio went first, charging at his little sister whose smaller frame made it easy for her to jump over his sweeping leg. She landed behind Gladio who immediately charged again, this time with fists swinging.

Prompto watched through his camera lens, snapping photos along the way, as Iris was easily able to block and counterattack Gladio’s massive palms. She blocked his wild haymaker with her palm and reached up to grab his shoulders with both hands and jumped. As Prompto’s jaw draw dropped and she was above Gladio’s equally astonished face, she twisted to wrap her thighs around his neck and bent backwards until she literally _just fucking slammed Gladio into the sand._

Prompto grinded his hips into the tree.

 _Fuck,_ but that was…

_Fuck._

He shook his head and snapped another photo and turned to walk back towards the lighthouse before he was caught, light headed.

\--

The next time Prompto saw Iris she was seventeen and he was twenty-one and she was still too young and he was still much too old. Noct was doing who-knows-what in the Crystal and the Darkness was becoming his knew best friend.

He was in Lestallum for the moment, gathering some supplies for Hammerhead. Gladio was with Iggy back at Hammerhead, making maps of something. Edibles, he thinks.

He thought Iris would’ve stayed at the Lighthouse as it had its own vegetable garden to take care of, so when he sees her leaning against the railing next to a Cup Noodle shop as he parked a borrowed truck, he was surprised. She didn’t look that much different – hair was maybe an inch longer and she was maybe an inch taller.

He called to her before he can stop himself.

“Prompto?” She seems just as surprised as he is.

He leans against the railing beside her. “Hey. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.”

She smiles. For some reason, it’s enough to make Prompto forget about the emptiness in his stomach. “Yeah, me either. Whatcha here for?”

“Ah, quick supply run for the others at Hammerhead.” She frowns and he wants to swallow his words. “I’m sorry, did I say something? You know, you should come by sometime – Gladio misses you.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth he regrets them. Iris groans and drops her head in her arms.

“I knoooooowww.”

He chuckles. “So then, why don’t you? He worries sick over you. Iris this, Iris that. Blahblahblah.” He pokes her in the side as he teases her and he’s not prepared for the shiver it gives him. He pretends to rub his hands over his arms, which is _bullshit_ because Lestallum wouldn’t know cold weather if it bit it in the ass.

“Haha, funny Prom.” The nickname sounds natural coming from her. He decides he likes it, and, as she turns her gaze towards the dark water in front of them, _her_. “I know I need to, I just…ugh, it’s hard to explain.”

He taps her arms and gets her to look at him. “So, explain it to me.”

And she does – over dinner. Well, if you could consider it a dinner; they grabbed some Cup Noodles from the nearby cart and sat on the tailgate of his truck and Prompto listened to her talk.

“Everyone expects the male Amicitia to protect the Royal Family, ya know?”

He nods and sips at the warm broth. He can see where this is going.

She looks down into her cup, as if all the answers in the world could be found in a swirling mess of noodles and tiny peas and corn and bits of – he squints – _beef_. He kicks at her heeled boot, encouraging her to continue.

“Well, that’s fine and all, but what about me?”

Oh.

“It’s not like I wasn’t wanted or anything, don’t get me wrong. It’s just…they never really found a place for me within the palace. Protecting the Prince was Gladdy’s job. And Noct didn’t have any siblings that needed to be protected – and with the treaty, bullshit that it was, nobody saw a need for added protection.”

In-between slurping his noodles, Prompto can relate all too well.

“Still, Daddy thought it would be wise for me to train along Gladdy. Just in case, ya know?”

He hummed in response. “I know this doesn’t make up for it, but, I think you would have made an _excellent_ Shield.” He smiles down at her blushing face, admiring her stunned expression.

“Really?” He nods and she’s quick to duck her head into his shoulder. She rubs her forehead there, smiling. “Thank you, Prompto.”

He tentatively runs a hand through surprisingly soft hair. “You’re welcome.”

She stops moving her head, instead just hiding in his armpit. “But, that’s why I can’t go see Gladdy. I still haven’t found my place. I know it might be selfish, but it’s personal and something I need to do. I can’t go back until I’ve proven to myself that I can hold my own.”

His hand skims down her bare arm to tug her closer, bending down to rub his cheek into her hair. “That’s not selfish of you Iris, especially in a time like this. Gladio would want you to be able to take of yourself first, rather than charging into something you weren’t sure you could handle.”

There was a sniff and Prompto really hoped she wasn’t crying. “You really think so?”

He nodded, humming.

Iris looked up and to his surprise, she hadn’t been crying – just fighting it off.

In that moment, Iris reminded Prompto of himself on many occasions. He was always seeking to improve himself so he protect Noct and the others more, so he wouldn’t be the weak link in the group. He was always struggling to find that perfect niche within the group that was his own – not the Prince’s best friend, not the sparring buddy, and not the person who helped set the table at night. Not just a tag-along. He wanted to be useful, and he always found himself playing “catch-up.”

Prompto understood Iris more than he ever thought he would.

It made him feel…comfortable, and at home, almost.

But then the wind picked up and Prompto realized he still needed to find a hotel for the night.

Iris perked her head up at that. “Oh, you can stay at the mansion with me.”

He shook his head. “Nah, thanks for the offer, but –  ”

“No, really. I insist. I’ve been taking in people who needed the place to stay. It helps with the money and keeps Talcott busy. Plus, there’s no room fee – and the bed is super comfy!” She winked, of all things. She hugged his arm to her and pleaded; “Besides, you’re going to need that extra money one day.”

“I’ll be here for three days – err, nights?” He rolled his eyes. “Ugh, whatever.”

“Sooo…you’ll stay?”

He shrugged. He couldn’t say no to a comfy bed and no room fee. “Sure.”

\--

“Hell no.” He turned to Iris, arms crossed. “Iris, I can’t. Gladio would kill me.” He waved his arms and starts walking away. “Look, I appreciate the offer, but I can’t.”

“ _Can’t_ or _won’t?”_

He stops in his tracks and turns his body halfway to her. “What?”

“ _Can’t_ or _won’t_ , Prom? As in, you actually _can’t_ because you’re scared of what might happen, or you _won’t_ because you’re scared of what my brother will do?” She steps towards him, sizing him up with her dark eyes.

“Uhh, well…”

She sets him with a stern look that’s not lost on him. “Look, I know exactly what this looks like. But that’s not what this is, get it? I told you I was offering the mansion to people who needed it and my room is the only one left. I’m offering you a nice bed to sleep in, a safe place to come back to until you need to go, and food.” She pokes him in the chest to drive her point home before stalking of to her room, leaving the door open.

It’s an invitation he accepts.

\--

They spent the night sitting on her bed playing card games by the weird glow a green night light. Iris was in clothes resembling the ones she wore on the beach at Cape Caem long ago and he had managed to find his sweat pants. No shirt – as he usually didn’t wear one to bed and didn’t plan on sleeping with anybody. Iris, thankfully, didn’t comment. He thought he caught her staring when he wasn’t looking, but he couldn’t be sure.

Prompto rubbed his eyes and Iris yawned. He watched as the glow of the nightlight licked at the smooth expanse of her clavicle and almost seemed to reflect off her thighs. His eyes followed the green light as it lit up her toned thighs, absorbing the sight. He remembered what those powerful thighs could do and he cursed inwardly.

She stretched her arms above her heard and Prompto snatched up the nearest pillow to cover his groin.

She _had_ to be knowing what she was doing. _Had_ to.

Iris lowered her arms with a grin and asked, “Bed?”

Prompto nodded mutely and set the cards aside for later and laid on the side facing the wall. It was a queen bed, plenty big enough for the both of them, and he found comfort in that. He fell asleep to the rhythm of the steam pipes coming from the power plant.

He woke up harder than he’d ever been in his life and sweating. And entangled in the arms of Iris – _classic,_ he inwardly mused. He had a hand on her hip with the other behind his pillow and his hips were digging into hers. Her hands had found purchase against his chest, and not that he minded, really, but he had to get up before this got out of hand. Hehe, get it?

Prompto snorted to himself as he walked towards the bathroom.

The day went by surprisingly well – he had managed to gather all the necessary rations Iggy had requested a day early _and_ he didn’t have to hunt for any of them!

He walked into the mansion and dropped his things off with the kitchen and headed back towards Iris’ room and pushed open the door. “HOLY SHIT!” Prompto quickly slammed the door and turned around, blood rushing to his face, and to his cock.

Iris was home. Doing some sort of split with her legs and – and – and

Naked. She was naked.

His chest heaved as he tried to take deep breaths when a hand reached out and suddenly yanked him back in the room, shoving him back against the door. There was a knife at his throat. Wait, what? “Iris, please, it’s just me!” He planted both hands on the door, not really trusting himself at the moment, and also in a show of truce.

He watched as wild eyes changed with recognition. “Prom? Oh God, I’m so sorry, I thought – ’’ He watched, transfixed as she realized her position but did nothing to hid her nudity. She bowed her head before she pushed off and swayed towards the bathroom. “Next time nock, will ya?”

His eyes stayed glued to a firm, round, derriere until it disappeared from sight and he looked down.

There was a wet spot on his thigh from when she pressed up against him.

Fuck.

\--

The next day was long. Prompto was running on little sleep and had been corned into taking care of a few measly thugs that were lurking on the outskirts of town, courtesy of Iris. Who happened to be just as quirky as ever.

Iris liked to sprawl in her sleep, as she had laid plenty of her limbs over him while she softly snored. At one point, she had slipped a leg between his – very close to his groin – and left it there.

Prompto shook his head. He couldn’t afford to be distracted – the payment for the mission was food and Iris was more than willing to give up her share so he could take it back to Gladio. So, he adjusted himself and focused on the crumbling shed next to the small oasis that was the Bandits’ hideout.

Iris was already down there, tearing through them like no female he’d seen before. She was positively wild in her actions – a little bit untamed, a bit loose and too carefree, but she was everywhere and she was getting the job done all by herself. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if she was like that at other times, too.

He peered through the scope on his rifle and aimed just to the right of the shoulder of the guy coming from Iris’ back. He pulled the trigger and watched as the man went down – then frowned as the man Iris was sweeping the floor with suddenly picked her up and through her in the small pond.

Quickly, and without much thought to it, Prompto aimed and pulled the trigger on the remaining three men before running down the hill, gun still out. He kicked at the men to make sure they were out before heading towards Iris.

She was sitting up in the shallow pond, brushing away mud. She held up a hand before he could say anything. “I’m fine.” She declined his offer to help her up and stood on shaky knees and Prompto realized she was soaked, so he offered her his jacket. He gave and she took, simple as that.

Quietly, they took their bounty back to town, got their reward and went back to the mansion. Iris was quiet the whole ride and the moonlight glinted off water droplets still in her hair on her thighs, her legs. She was angry, he realized, but he thought it wasn’t the best time to bring it up.

Back in her room she hopped in the shower first, which left him to his own devices. After playing a couple rounds of King’s Knight and then some Solitaire, Prompto was bored. He wondered when Iris would be done with her shower. Huffing, he walked to the door and knocked. “Iris, are you done yet?” When there wasn’t an answer, he knocked again. Rather than knocking when there was still no answer, Prompto barged in.

Iris was standing in front of the mirror, naked. And crying, he realized upon second glance. He tightened his hold on the door knob and swallowed. He didn’t know what to do. Her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red, as if she’d been rubbing them. Her hair was wet and droplets of water were cascading down her back and shoulders, which were sagging. Her breasts were a tad larger than what he imagined them to be and he marveled at her stomach – pure toned, hard muscle with the outlines of a four-pack when she breathed in.

His mouth went dry. “Iris?”

She gasped, as if she didn’t know he was there and faced him, a lost look on her face “Prom…”

Slowly, not really sure of what he was doing, Prompto walked into the bathroom and stood behind Iris. He didn’t touch her, not yet. Instead, he stared into her haunting dark eyes in the mirror and placed his arms on the counter, boxing her in. She sighed then – a content one. Encouraged by it, but scared at the same time, he placed both hands on her hips and twisted her around to face him.

Their faces were close, close enough to kiss, but Prompto wouldn’t do that because she was still much to young and Prompto still had some hang-ups about that. So he traced his right index finger from her thigh, enjoying the delectable, small gasp she made, to her backside where he _squeezed._  She made a noise in the back of her throat and her cheeks turned red. He continued to trace the finger up her spine, his hips meetings hers as she arched into the light touch, and traced patterns over the front of her clavicle.

Their breaths mingled. Her every sigh, whimper, gasp or moan, he breathed in. She would press forward and he would dodge the near kiss by moving his lips to her cheeks, planting a firm kiss there. Then her eyelids. The tip of her nose. Down, down, down, to her neck.

His hands followed and lightly settled on a breast, thumbing the nipple.

He kissed her neck as she made incoherent noises. He was vaguely aware of her hiking a leg. This time, he squeezed her breast.

“Run,” he breathed into her ear.

She ran.

\--

It would be years before Prompto would finally get to see Iris again. This time, they were both in their twenty’s but he was easily pushing thirty. He was on another ration run in Lestallum and was requested to do a light run through the Power Plant while there. He was stopped before he could reach the city, however, by the familiar flourish of steel in the dark of night.

Prompto pulled over under a dark street lamp and left the truck running, reaching for his pistols; a familiar comfort as they formed in his palms. He took his time stalking towards the sounds of metal clashing, careful of his surroundings. Taking shelter behind a boulder that wasn’t as big as he would have liked, he peeked over the edge and stilled.

It was Iris.

Or, at least he assumed it was Iris. The leather collar she always wore was replaced by a line of string tied around her throat at the front. Her hair fell in waves to her shoulders but he wasn’t able to make out the color in the night. The woman let out a cry and rocketed off something he didn’t see her grab, landing with her feet firmly on her opponent’s shoulders.

She unsheathed a sword he didn’t notice in her left hand, tossing the scabbard to the side and digging the edge of her sword into the giant’s shoulders. She jumped off the shoulders, dragging her sword with her, cutting through muscle and bone and ignoring the black ichor that splashed on her face as she severed the arm.  She kneeled on the ground with the sword behind her and shot up, swinging the sword around with a mighty roar, cutting deep into the giant’s neck.

Prompto took a moment to wipe his palms on his pants and stepped forward as the deamon vanished. “Iris?”

The woman swung around, ichor swinging from her sword. She was all wild eyes and matted hair and clenched teeth. Iris. He took a moment to banish his guns and took a tentative step forward, waiting for the bloodlust to dissipate. It could take a while. “Iris, it’s me. Prompto.” He stopped a foot from her and reached a hand out. She was still shorter than him, reaching to his shoulders in her boots.

She blinked once. Twice. Tears gathered at the corner of red eyes. “Prom?”

He nodded and tugged her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Her arms clenched at his middle and his name escaped her mouth on a soft whisper.

\--

As it turns out, Iris had ventured out to seek training from Cor. Prompto wasn’t exactly surprised, Gladio had done the same thing at one point and he would expect nothing less from the younger Amicitia. He told her how proud of her he was and how she amazed him with swordsmanship skills, something he’d never been able to get the hang of. She had giggled and offered to show him some simple moves while he was in town.

Which is where they were headed.

They were in his single-bed truck, just a few miles out from Lestallum, cloaked in darkness and a tension filled with silence and words left unspoken from years ago. Prompto kept his hands clenched around the steering wheel. Things were different this time. He couldn’t say the same for the grown woman sitting next to him, but his small crush on her muscles had grown to more than just admiration for _muscles._  

He heard her seatbelt click and her skirt shuffle against the worn bench seat as she scooted over to sit next to him, thigh to thigh. She rested her head on his shoulder and Prompto took a quick glance at the woman snuggling at his side.

She was beautiful.

Gods, he hoped she wasn’t too angry with him about last time. But, he had too. She was too young. His face flushed as he reminded himself that she wasn’t that young anymore. He glanced down again – he legs were crossed, a foot nudging against his knee, and her shoulders were bunched, pushing her breasts up. Her top covered most of her breasts, thank Gods, but he could still make out the dark, wet ichor slipping down between her heaving chest.

He forced himself to look back at the road and swallowed.

“Prom…”

“Y-yeah?” His voice came out a little squeakier than he’d intended, but whatever.

“I missed you.” There was a hand on his right thigh, the thumb gently caressing.

He sighed and knew he was fucked. “I…I missed you, too, Iris.” He could feel the smile through the arm of his jacket.

The truck was an automatic, so it would be okay if he took one hand off the wheel. Prompto gently threaded his fingers through the hand on his thigh before giving it a kiss and placing it back in his lap. He glanced to his right to give Iris a smile.

She smiled, but moved their joined hands onto her lap, dangerously close to the hem of her skirt.

Oh.

Maybe she wasn’t so mad at him, then?

He jerked his head back to the road and let out an audible breath as her hand was replaced with the soft, pliable flesh of her upper thigh. The hem of her skirt teased the back of his hand as she guided his hand upwards, tempting. His knuckles brushed the edges of cotton panties. He blew a breath and licked his lips.

“Hey, Prom?” Her sweet voice was innocent, as if she wasn’t aware of her guiding his palm against her warm cunt.

“ _Y-yes?!”_ He all but squeaked.

Gone was the innocent tone, replaced by a heady voice laden thick with a lust Prompto hadn’t taken the time to be too familiar with. “I _really_ missed you.” With that, she unfurled his knuckles and firmly planted his palm against her core, spreading her thighs just enough so she could lean up into his touch.

Prompto choked. “ _Oh_ _fuck.”_

Iris said nothing in return, only twisted her hips so his palm dug in, rubbing against her labia, making her suck in a breath. She let go of his hand to return it to his thigh, rubbing, but twisting her hips against his hand. He got the hint.

Prompto kept his eyes on the road as he ground the heel of his palm against her in small circles, earning short breaths. He traced a line with his middle finger, enjoying the damp spot in the hollow of her cotton panties. The street lights were starting to show actual light now, so they must be getting close. He glanced to the side and was grateful for the intermediate light from the street lights giving him a glimpse of her exposed skin and his fingers brushing against her.

He bit back a moan as he lifted the top of her panties with his thumb and curled his fingers around coarse hair. He cupped her with his gloved palm, sans panties, and this time he moaned. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” His answer was a breathy moan.

He reached his thumb back and rubbed what he hoped was her clit, as he hadn’t much experience, in small, rough circles. Her legs jerked as she made loud _‘ah, ah!’_ noises.

The hand on his thigh clenched harder, riding upwards towards the button on his pants as she spread her legs. He made no motion to stop her as she wiggled the button free and slipped a hand down his pants, gripping his length with a firm, steady hand. She was confident in her moves.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and plunged his middle finger into her up to the second knuckle, still rubbing his thumb against her clit. She gripped the head of his cock harder and smeared the precum.

He hissed and added another finger, pumping them, the obscene squelching sounds turning him on. She pumped her hand once or twice, but her rhythm was becoming unsteady as her legs started twitching more.

“Oh, _Oh. Prom!”_ She arched into his touch and he heard her toes crack.

He turned into the Lestallum parking lot, shut the truck off and turned to face Iris. Her hand slipped from his pants, only to grip at his jacket sleeve as he pushed her to lay down on the bench seat. Prompto hovered above the panting, wanton woman, absorbing the sight of her tossing her head back and forth and his fingers pumping her closer to orgasm, her chest bouncing with every plunge.  

He cupped a breast with his left hand, not caring about the ichor, and her legs gave another jerk and she cried his name out. He planted his left hand over her mouth as she continued to cry out through her orgasm – they _were_ in public, after all.

He waited until she stopped shouting to pull out his hand, the smell of her heat assaulting his nostrils, flaring at the scent of her. His eyes greedily soaked up the sight of her bent knees and the wetness between her thighs and suddenly he was starving for something a bit more carnal and reaching his tongue out to lap at his fingers when she made a noise.

Her mouth was open just a little wider than it should have been. She huffed and grabbed his wrist, guiding his fingers to her mouth, lapping and sucking at each finger until they were clean. She pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them until she licked her lips. She looked at him through thick, dark lashes and he saw red.

Prompto yanked her head to his in their first kiss. It was rough and mostly tongue and he was pretty damn sure she was biting at his lips. His hands left her head to grip her firm rear, pulling it against his, letting her feel his hardness. The hands in his hair tugged and the ankles wrapped around his hips tightened. It was by far the messiest kiss Prompto had taken part in – saliva was smeared at the edges of their mouth. And then it was over.

Prompto pulled away and cleared his throat. “We should…we should, ah…”

She blinked up at him, a finger twirling at the hairs on his neck. “Go somewhere more private?”

“Yeah, that.”

\--

They didn’t make it far into Lestallum before Prompto yanked Iris into an alley to get another taste of her kiss. He pushed her against the brick wall of some store and pressed his mouth to hers, breathing through his nose. His tongue lapped at her lips, coaxing hers out to play. His hands grazed the back of her thighs, hiking her up and wrapping her ankles behind him. He moved his mouth down her neck to ravish at her clavicle.

She giggled.

He paused, looking confused. Did her do something wrong? “What?”

“It’s your goatee, it tickles!” She managed between giggles.

He chuckled and pulled away. “Problem?”

She stopped laughing and pulled him in for another kiss. “Nope. I like it.” For added effect, she scratched the bottom of his goatee.

He gently dropped her legs and took her hand. “Come on.”

\--

They didn’t make another stop on the way to the mansion. Iris checked in with some of the new local residences, gave a report on her mission and then they were in her room. She was shedding her clothes before he could shut the door.

He admired the way she wasn’t embarrassed about her body like he used to be, how she seemed to bask in her own nudity.

He also admired the round globes of her cheeks, even with streaks of dirt. She turned then, and he was speechless. Without thinking, he took his phone out and snapped a photo.

“Gonna save that for later?”

Mortified, he nodded and took the hand offered to him. The weird green nightlight was still there, illuminating her flesh along the way, accented by the dim city lights leaking into the bedroom. They stopped in the bathroom and she turned on the faucets in the shower, then faced him.

He looked at her, wondering what to say. “Iris, I…”

She slipped his jacket off. “It’s okay. We’ll talk later, yeah?” At his hesitant nod, she lifted his shirt and knelt to work at his boots. He made to deal with that himself but she shook her head, so he just stood there, finger idling over his barcode.

She straightened and made slow work of the buttons on his pants. She looked at him, not really staring at one thing in particular as she slipped her hands into his pants and groped at his ass as she pushed down his pants. His hips jerked as her nails reached the back of his thighs.

“That’s new,” he quipped as he stepped out of his last remaining clothing. She chuckled.

Just like that, the tension was gone and Prompto found himself at ease with Iris. He found his courage, too, as he hauled her up by her thighs again, stepping them into the shower and plucking the shower faucet up with his toes.

While showers were not uncommon these days, hot water was and Prompto moaned as it hit his back. She giggled and he swatted her lightly on the bum in retaliation.

They made quick work of the shower after that.

Prompto was drying his hair in the middle of Iris’ room, naked, when she shoved him on the bed. He landed on his back with Iris sitting on his chest. The warmth of her core was a stark contrast to the chill of the air and it made him shiver. Her breasts glistened with the water from the shower and her hair clung to her skin, dusky nipples peeping through stray strands.

He bent a knee to make himself more comfortable and trailed a hand from hip to toned stomach to pinch a nipple. She growled and he was honestly confused for a moment until she shoved his hands above his head and hovered her hips above his head.

“Hey, Prom?”

He licked dry lips. He was very thirsty. “Yeah, Iris?”

She tilted her head to the side and said as if it were an everyday thing, “Suck my cunt.”

Prompto overpowered the hands holding his down and grabbed at the globes of her ass, pulling until she was fully seated on his face. He reminded himself to breathe through his nose as he assaulted her clit, pinching it between his lips and brushing it with teeth, then smoothing it over with his tongue.

She gripped his hair and tugged, wailing at the sensation and swirled her hips over his face, brushing his nose and goatee. He snagged her clit and sucked, shaking his head and growling, her heady taste filling his senses as she bucked against him. His hands dug into his ass and he was probably leaving bruises but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment as he pulled her closer, his tongue finding her entrance.

She hissed above him and he was amazed at the language coming out of her mouth.

“ _Prom, oh fuck!”_

He raked a hand up her back to yank on her hair, earning a yelp and another rotation against his mouth. His tongue snaked into her quivering quim and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned into her.

Her grip tightened, if possible, as she fucked herself against his face, yelling obscenities to the world.  He gripped her shoulders from the back and held her down as he sucked, eyeing the way her breasts bounced above him. She threw her head back and her legs quaked beside his head as she came undone.

She took a moment to come down from her high, panting and looking at him like he was her next meal. He wouldn’t mind, honestly.

He licked his lips, tasting her residue that was undoubtedly shining on his face. “Come here,” he breathed.

She scooted a little lower and he felt her wet heat brush against his weeping cock. He placed a hand in her hair and guided her to his lips. It wasn’t slow or sensual like he thought it would be, but just as furious and fast paced as the face fucking had been.

He gripped her ass, spreading her cheeks as she rubbed against him, wetting him with her slickness. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, swinging up and into his face the more animated she got. He huffed and grabbed one none-to-gently, the flesh spilling over his palms.

Iris was unyielding in her passion as she licked remnants of herself off his face and grinded back against his length. She was a woman on a mission, he thought; her passion a lustful one. Unabashed with her sex and unwilling to make compromises, giving as good as she got.

Prompto loved it.

He chased after her as she sat up, kneeling on her legs. He wrapped a muscled arm around her middle and dug the other hand in her hair, enveloping her mouth with his. She teased the head of his cock with the backwards and forwards motions of her hips.

“Iris,” he groaned out. “Iris, Iris _Irissss_ ,” he ended his mantra on a hiss as she sank down on him fully in one motion. He bit into the crease between her shoulder and neck, forcing himself to remain still.

She would have none of it, it would seem, as she immediately rotated her hips, bring them up and then back down, repeating the process.

Prompto fell back against the sheets, hands settling on Iris’ hips as he watched her work herself over him.

“ _Haa, fuck_ ,” he whimpered. He thrust up as she came down and he arched his back of the sheets, sweat gathering at his brow. Her hands braced against his pectorals as she bounced on his cock with barren recklessness, head tossing to the side and saliva slipping from her mouth.

Prompto watched, fascinated, as her breasts bounced in large, circular waves. He moved his hands to grips her shoulders from the back again, holding her to him as he angled her back and bounced her on his lap.

“Oh, _oh Prom_ , that’s it!” His name left her lips on a screech as she tossed her head back.

He licked his thumb and rubbed at her clit in rough circles, splaying his hand over her abdomen, feeling himself as his cock filled her. Her legs were trembling again.

Prompto lurched upward, shoving Iris against the sheets and spreading her up and out as he slammed into her. He fisted the sheets next to her head and ignored the screeching of the bed moving against the bare floors. Her nails clawed at his back, dragging down his back to squeeze his ass.

“Ah, _PROMPTO!”_ Her heels dug into his backside as she reached her peek. He gripped one of her calves and tossed it on his shoulder, gripping her by the waist as he pistoned his hips.

“Look at me,” he drawled. The bed shook with his movements, her screams filling his ears. He brought his hand down to her cunt, swatting at it, then rubbing in vigorous circles. “ _Look at me,_ ” he barked out in a command.

She looked him in the eyes – a dark brown meeting a violet blue, vaulting him over the edge.

Her name left on a hoarse whisper and he ducked his head as his hips rolled against hers, the last waves of the orgasm subsiding. He sucked in several breaths before he laid down on Iris’ right side, an arm tucked into her neck. He kissed her shoulder, not knowing what to do.

Iris turned on her side and threaded her legs through his, hooking their ankles. She smiled and brushed the sweat-slicked hair out of his face. “Prom…”

He shook his head. “No, Iris listen. We can have tonight.” He kissed her cheek. “Tomorrow,” her nose, “and as many days as we want,” her lips. He lingered, afraid to say more. “But,…” he sighed and kissed her with what he hoped was as much passion as she showed him.

She pulled away, though. “Noct…”

He nodded, running a hand through her hair and holding her close. “Will always have to come first.”

He nodded again and half expected her to huff and walk away. She didn’t though. She surprised him when she laughed instead, kissing him silly. “Prom, I know that. I’ve always known that. Why else would I pursue…. this?” She twirled her finger in the air, gesturing towards them.

“Oh.” He hadn’t thought about that. Honestly, how had that escaped his mind?

She let out a snort and pulled him in a for a kiss. “Yeah, _oh._ Now, less talking and more kissing.”

He rolled them over with a small, “ _Yes ma’am.”_


End file.
